


Flu Season

by Mixolydia



Series: Love Transcends All [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah Kamski Whump, Flu, Fluff, Good Elijah Kamski, Kamski Owns CyberLife, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sickfic, Soft Elijah Kamski, Vomiting, Whump, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia
Summary: Elijah catches the flu and it's up to Connor to look after him.





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> We need more good/soft Kamski content. 👏
> 
> ...and I felt like writing a sick fic as I too appear to have some sort of fever.

“You’re sick, Elijah.”

“Huh?” He looked up from his paperwork on his desk a little too quickly and his head swam. He blinked rapidly a few times and saw Connor, his beautiful partner, standing there looking none too impressed with him right now. He sighed and waved his hand. “I’m fine…”

“You’re running a fever of 102f, your face is flushed, your appear dizzy and… you didn’t even notice me standing here.”

“Sorry… I’m almost done though; I just have these papers to sort…”

“The paper you’ve been staring at for the last 15 minutes?”

“I…” He sighed. “It’s just a fever, Connor…”

“Actually… Based on your symptoms I believe you have the flu.”

“The flu?” He whined. “But I was vaccinated…!”

“Well, it hasn’t worked.” Connor stepped around the desk and picked Elijah, causing him to let out a small squeak.

“Connor!? Put me down!” He tried to wiggle out of the android’s grasp.

“The only place I’m taking you is home to bed.”

“Wha!?” Elijah’s face flushed red.

“Not like _that.” _Connor scolded him as he stepped into the private elevator to Elijah’s office and pressed the ground floor button. “You need to rest.”

“I’m fine!” He squirmed some more. “CyberLife needs me—“

“They do not need a sick CEO who doesn’t know when to quit.”

“Goddamnit, Con…” Elijah pouted. He tried struggling some more but quickly wore himself out and ended up resting his head against Connor’s chest as they arrived at the ground floor.

Connor stepped out of the elevator and carried Elijah through the main lobby of CyberLife, much to the man’s embarrassment. He glared at the Chloe who was on reception, who just smiled and gave them a wave as they headed out of the building.

_‘Goddamnit, I bet she’s the one who called Connor…’_

They reached Elijah’s car and Connor fished the keys out of Elijah’s pocket. The android had taken a taxi instead of driving his own car as he had a feeling this would happen. He opened the passenger side of the car and gently put Elijah in the seat, making sure he was secure by clipping him in with the seatbeat. He then got into the driver’s seat and headed home. He glanced over from time to time to see Elijah resting his head on the cool window.  
  
“We’re almost home…” Connor told him.

They pulled into the drive at the house he and Elijah shared and he turned the engine off, getting out of the car and going to get Elijah out. He gently picked him back up and was met with no resistance as Elijah was almost fully asleep, lulled by the car drive home. He just shook his head and carried him to the front door, where Chloe was holding the door open for them. She was the original and the only one to stay in the house once the revolution had ended.

“Thank you, Chloe.” Connor said as he carried Elijah in.

“You’re welcome, Connor.” She looked at the sleeping man in his arms. “I’ve never seen him so quiet…”

“You and I both…” Connor sighed. “I’m going to put him straight to bed.”

“Of course. If you need anything let me know.”

He nodded and carried Elijah through the house and to their bedroom. It was styled in much the same way as the rest of the house. It was slick and modern, mostly black and white with hits of red in the shag carpet and the cushions on the couch. Connor's face flushed blue as he saw the carpet and his mind went back to the last time they'd made love on it, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. A large, king sized bed sat near one wall and he gently laid Elijah down on top of it. He noted the sheen of sweat and how damp his clothes were so we make quick but careful work of stripping him, dressing him in a simple loose white vest and a pair of black shorts.

“You should have say you weren’t feeling well…”

“Didn’t… want to worry you…” Elijah replied, his eyes fluttering open but glossed over with the fever in his system. “Where are… we?”

“Home. I brought you home to rest…”

“Oh… thank you, my star…” He blinked slowly as he eyes shut.

Connor blushed a pale blue at the nickname, pulling the covers up and over him. It was something Elijah only called him when he was feeling very affectionate and loving. He smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead.

“Sleep well, my moonlight…”

* * *

Sometime later, Connor was sitting in the living room as he read one of Elijah’s older books when the sound of retching could be heard. He rushed back into the bedroom to find Elijah’s head in the bucket he’d left him after reading what the symptoms of flu were.

“Oh, Eli…” He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back in a soothing manner as he continued to heave into the bucket.

“Ugh… I hate being sick…” he groaned after he finished throwing up. He took a sip of water from a glass Connor had left at the bedside table and swilled his mouth, spitting it into the bucket. Chloe stepped in to take the bucket away and supply a fresh one.

“Thank you…” He rested against Connor as she left. “You’re both so kind to me…”

“You deserve it, Eli…” Connor smiled. “Taking back CyberLife and opening the doors to help Markus and the others? To fall in love with me despite our first meeting? You’re a good man, Elijah Kamski, and I love you…”

“Love you, Con…” He sighed. “…I haven’t been this ill in years.”

“You’re not the only one… I got a message from Nines earlier saying Hank had been sent home too.”

“That flu injection didn’t do squat this year, huh…”

“Looks that way.” He blinked as his LED flashed yellow.

_‘Connor, Nines is at the front door.’_

_‘Thank you, Chloe. If you can let him in and bring him through…’_

_‘Of course.’_

“Speaking of Nines, he’s just arrived.” He said as he LED went back to blue.

“Huh…?” he looked up at Connor in confusion.

“I called Gavin when you were asleep but he went ‘_I don’t want whatever that rich bastard brother of mine has_!’ and has sent Nines over with various remedies instead…”

“That’s right.” Nines said as he stepped into the bedroom. “Elijah. How do you feel?”

“Honestly? I feel like utter crap…”

“You look it.” Nines said bluntly, causing Connor to glare at him. “I brought various cold and flu medication, sports drinks and… chicken soup. Gavin said that chicken soup was good for the soul…”

“He’s not wrong…” Elijah smiled before coughing. “Many studies show that it’s good for cold and flus.”

“I shall give them to Chloe. She should be able to heat some soup up for you.” Nines said as he handed one of the sports drinks to Connor.

“Thank you for your…” Elijah paled again. “Con, I..I think I…”

Connor grabbed the bucket and thrust it under Elijah’s head just as he threw up into the bucket once more, heaving loudly. Nines looked uncomfortable, giving Connor a wave as he retreated out of the bedroom to find Chloe. Connor rubbed his back as he continued to heave, even once there was nothing on his stomach. He eventually stopped and sank back into the bed. Connor took the bucket and placed it down.

“I’m sorry, Con… you shouldn’t have to look after me when I’m like this…”

“I want to, Eli… I want to make sure you’re taken care of…”

“T-Thank you…” He sniffled and then looked up to Connor. “…can you help me to the bathroom…?”

“Of course, Eli…” He nodded as he helped him out of the bed and towards the en-suite bathroom.

“Ugh… my whole body is aching…” He complained as he tried to get his weak legs to respond in the way he wanted them to.

“Another flu symptom, I’m afraid…” Connor replied as he helped him through the bathroom door. He left Elijah to do his business as he went to stand outside the door. A small thump was heard along with a small groan which indicated that he didn’t even have the energy to stand up. He heard the toilet flush and then the shower was turned on. He peeked back in and saw Elijah sitting fully clothed as steam from the shower filled the room.

“The last time I had flu, steam really helped…”

“Ah…” He nodded. “Would you like a shower?”

“Not right now… perhaps later…” He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Connor walked over and gently helped Elijah to the floor so he wouldn’t slide off the toilet, sitting next to him. After half an hour, they emerged from the bathroom and he brought him back over to the bed and settling him in. He smiled softly as he saw a warm bowl of soup next to the bed as well as a fresh bucket.

“Eli, Chloe brought you soup…”

“She’s such a sweetheart…” He smiled. “I don’t think I have the strength to eat it though…”

“Here… I can feed it to you.”

“Oh, that… that would be wonderful…” Elijah said as he blushed lightly.

Connor smiled as he gently dipped the spoon in the soup and offered it to Elijah, who slowly drank the soup with Connor’s help. Connor had the feeling that Elijah was going to be just fine.

“Love you, Con…”

“I love you too, Eli… always.”

He smiled as Elijah finished the soup and then took some of the medication. He let out a yawn as the medication made him sleepy and he laid back on the bed. Connor squeaked as he was dragged down to lie with him, Elijah snuggling into his arms for comfort. They fell asleep together, content for the time being.


End file.
